Rocker assemblies are provided between the front and rear wheel wells and below the doors of a vehicle to provide resistance to intrusion into the passenger compartment in side impact collisions. Rocker assemblies may include an outer rocker panel that is joined to a side sill. Various reinforcements have been proposed to strengthen rocker assemblies. Rocker assemblies are often comprised of extruded or stamped metal having a uniform cross section throughout the length of the rocker assembly. Pole impact testing, as outlined in the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) 214 and the Euro NCAP standards, require crashing the side of a vehicle into a pole in a predetermined location, thus requiring a reinforcement in only certain locations.